


A Different Suit

by SparringWoodpecker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparringWoodpecker/pseuds/SparringWoodpecker
Summary: Lena wakes during a sleepover at hers to discover Kara doesn't have her suit. Fortunately she has an alternative.





	

Lena felt the blankets jostling around her, a foot kicked her as her blanket-fort sharer attempted to free herself. Lena blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the dimness of her apartment, always slightly lit by the lights of National City.

Kara was clearly struggling so Lena sat up, head bowed to avoid the roof of their make-shift home, and helped her untangle her foot.

“What are you doing?”

“G-getting water.”

Lena looked sceptically down at the supplies that had joined them in the fort.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll be back soon.” Kara continued, ignoring Lena’s pointed gaze and exiting the fort. “My suit.” Came the quiet groan not long after.

Lena debated for a moment pretending she didn’t hear but Kara started pacing and she couldn’t hold her tongue. “Check the bottom drawer in my bedroom,” she said in barely more than a whisper.

She could almost feel Kara’s head shoot up at her comment but nothing was said as she went to investigate as fast as she could humanly get away with. Then the sound of a window opening, a gentle breeze wafted the hanging blankets of the fort and Lena was left alone in the quiet of the apartment.

The minutes ticked by, Lena breathed in and out, rhythmically counting the seconds trickling away, knowing Kara would come back to her but wanting to be awake when she did. They needed to talk.

The two friends were close, Lena was surprised that Kara hadn’t monumentally slipped up before now, but even though Lena knew about Kara twilighting in spandex, it didn’t mean she had actually been entrusted with that secret. They may spend almost every day communicating in some respect, whether that be in person or via text, but Kara obviously meant more to Lena than Lena meant to Kara.

Kara often brought Lena lunch when she would otherwise have worked through, perhaps eating at her desk if she remembered and was able to multi-task what she was doing. They would go on dinner dates, have movie nights, attend the social business functions Lena was half obligated to attend. Tonight was part of a series of events Kara had termed “Reliving a misspent childhood”, having found out that growing up a Luthor meant that certain childhood activities hadn’t been on Lena’s itinerary. This was Kara’s idea of a traditional sleepover, with an emphasis on childhood meaning absolutely no drinking games and no truth or dare because honestly Kara didn’t trust Lena not to go for R rated questions just to tease Kara.

The blanket fort had been somewhat of a shambles in Kara’s mind as Lena didn’t have enough sofas to make it in what Kara viewed to be an effective manner. However, Lena knew the basics of architecture so could make a stable enough structure with what they had. Kara had deemed it passable enough to spend the night in, but insisted that next sleepover was happening at her house so she could show her a proper fort.

Lena wondered if maybe they should have skipped her apartments sound system for the makeshift disco just to have a better place to sleep. Not to mention this added complication of Kara’s secret identity and missing suit.

A gush of wind alerted Lena to Kara’s return. The table lamp flicked on, signalling to Lena that it was time to leave the half-collapsing fort. She wasn’t the only one who thought they needed to talk.

Lena stood to be faced with Supergirl, suit replaced with a supergirl onesie complete with cape.

Lena could have easily laughed, she badly wanted to. The sight of National Cities beloved superhero standing in her living room in her own merchandised onesie was quite the sight. She had to remind herself that this was Kara in front of her, lovely Kara, who would not appreciate her laughing right now.

Kara looked like she couldn’t decide if she was angry, stunned, scared, flummoxed or what. She opened her mouth before changing her mind and closing it again, opting to wave down at her attire.

“It looks cute on you. Has anyone ever told you you look like Supergirl?” Lena said, biting her lip.

Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena.

“I was just trying to show support for National Cities favourite superhero, who need I remind you, has saved me multiple times?”

“You don’t need to remind me. I was there. I was terrified I’d lose you.”

“As if you’d ever let that happen, Supergirl. You’d have no one to use as an excuse to go out to every restaurant in National City with if you let me die.”

Kara blushed. “How long have you–?”

“A long time. I’m surprised you didn’t know. I’ve been teasing you long enough. You get so flustered about your alter-egos.”

“What? No I don’t!”

“I’ve invited both of you places multiple times and you’ve just floundered your way around it, I’ve referenced your friendship being an odd one time and time again, you’ve seen the scrapbook I have of Supergirl.”

“And the onesie?”

“The next step in my plan. Merchandise. I just like seeing you flustered. And I wanted you to know that I support you, that I wouldn’t think any less of you if you ever told me.” Lena swallowed the catch in her throat, still upset that Kara hadn’t trusted her enough to tell her.

“I wanted to,” Kara said softly. “I really did. But legally I couldn’t. The DEO, the men in black that Supergirl works for… that’s not the right reference, is it? Anyway, they made me sign a mutual NDA, so I can’t disclose my identity either.”

“That’s ridiculous, it’s your life, it’s your secret.”

“I know. J’onn is just really protective and thinks too many people know already. He’s worse than Alex sometimes. He’s like a dad, my spacedad. I like that, I’ll have to tell Alex that,” Kara said excitably, reaching for her phone on the table.

“You’re ridiculous.” Lena shook her head softly with a smile.

“’You’re ridiculous’, ‘that’s ridiculous’, you know what’s ridiculous? You. Why did you even let me go out in this thing? I was photographed. Supergirl is going to make front-page news tomorrow for her choice in fashion statements and it’s all because you like seeing me flustered.”

“Like right now, it’s adorable.”

“Cute, adorable. Anyone would think you’re trying to tell me something, Lena.”

“Maybe I am,” Lena said, stepping up to Kara. She slowly slipped her hands into the loose pockets of the onesie and tugged the girl of steel closer.

Right now Kara didn’t look like the girl of steel. Her face was a red-hot blush, her body coaxed forward under Lena’s touch like plasticine. Lena paused, face before Kara’s. She pulled her lip between her teeth and nodded in reassurance, waiting for Kara’s reciprocating gesture.

Kara inclined her head the barest inch, not taking her eyes off Lena’s. It was all the permission Lena required. The kiss itself was calm, in the arms of two girls in sleep wear, an amalgamation of kiss and cuddle.

Lena found her head on Kara’s shoulder after the kiss ended, arms still wrapped around the superhero. Her eyes were dropping closed. Kara was comfortable and safe and as exciting as kissing her was it was natural and easy, like being home. It was also the middle of the night and she had been woken up by a superhero emergency and she just wanted to get back to sleep.

Kara chuckled against Lena’s ear, brushing her hair back.

“Come on. Is it okay if we crash in your bed? The fort’s kind of collapsed?”

“Hmm. Sure.” Lena had barely thought about pulling away from Kara’s embrace when she felt herself lifted from the floor. She tiredly rolled her eyes but didn’t complain as she was laid down in her bed and immediately pulled Kara close.

* * *

 

Kara’s phone buzzed on the table, then again and a few more times for good measure.

 **Winn:** _Hint taken. I’ll get the upgrades to your suit done ASAP_

 **Snapper:** _Get a quote from Supergirl on last night, seems your level_

 **Cat Grant:** _Tell Supergirl this is unacceptable and she will be hearing from me upon my return_

 **Alex:** _spacedad, ha_

 **Maggie:** _Little Danvers, interesting choice_

 **Spacedad:** _DEO NOW_

 **James:** _Front Page, and you didn’t even let me take the picture. Shame on you. Maybe stay in suit next time?_

 **Winn:** _I think this should be you new night time look. I can get on that if you want. The public love it._

 **Alex:** _KARA WTF TRAINING ROOM NOW YOU NEED SOME SENSE KNOCKED INTO YOU_

 **Alex:** _KARA PICK UP YOUR MESSAGES AND FACE YOUR CONSEQUENCES_

 **Alex:** _I WILL BREAK DOWN LUTHORS DOOR DONT TEST ME_

 **Alex:** _Come find me when you quit being gross with Luthor_

**Maggie:** _Nice_


End file.
